<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun with the boys (and the girls) by Shania16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975053">Fun with the boys (and the girls)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shania16/pseuds/Shania16'>Shania16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beard Burn, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Gentle Sex, Groping, Group Sex, Humiliation kink, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Vibrators, Voyeurism, humping, sex manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shania16/pseuds/Shania16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Different smut scenarios that I can't get out of my head</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avengers/ Avengers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cooking Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Living with Steve and Bucky</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were cooking dinner on the stove while music was playing in the background. It was a quiet evening, as usual. You knew the boys would be home before too long, coming back from a run. You were humming softly as you stirred the pot, in your own little world. </p><p>You jumped slightly when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist, but relaxed when you saw the light reflect against the metal. You would never get used to the former assassin sneaking up on you.</p><p>"Smells good" he growled in your ear. He started nibbling and sucking on your neck as he pulled your body closer to his. "It's Ciorbă de perişoare" you whimpered, loving the way his lips felt on your neck. </p><p>"Mmmm, my favorite" his voice rumbled. "But I think I'm hungry for something sweeter." You felt his arms pull away and he got in front of you so you were face-to-face. He pecked you on the lips before he knelt down on the floor.</p><p>He lifted up your dress so he could duck his head underneath. You always wore a dress and never wore underwear, specifically for occasions like this. He gently spread your legs apart and started licking at your folds. You put your hands on the counter to hold your body up.</p><p>You gasped as you felt him lick deeper into your center. "Make sure you don't burn the soup." His voice teasing you. Shaking, you grabbed the ladle and stirred the pot. </p><p>Just as Bucky started attacking your clit with his tongue, Steve walked into the kitchen. You let out a moan which made Steve smile. He came up behind you and put his hands on your ass. You groaned as you felt him knead your cheeks.</p><p>You felt Steve bring his hands around you waist and up your torso, grabbing your boobs. You moaned loudly as he roughly started massaging you through your dress. </p><p>Your hips starting thrusting as Bucky continued to lick your clit, your were getting close. Steve took one hand off your chest to reach around and unzip your dress, letting it fall around your torso. You never wore a bra since your boobs were so small.</p><p>He reached his hand back around and began to tug on your nipples. Your chest arched into his hands and you let out another loud moan. </p><p>You felt so much pleasure as you were continuously moaning, knowing you were about to come, hips thrusting wildly into Bucky's face.</p><p>As if sensing your closeness, both of them went even harder on you. Steve was roughly pinching and twisting your nipples as Bucky sucked and nibbled on your clit. </p><p>"Come for us baby girl" Steve growled in your ear. You replied with a loud moan and a few seconds later you were coming.</p><p>They kept pleasuring you through your orgasm, trying to intensify it. As you came down you were flinching, trying to get them to stop.</p><p>They slowed their movements and eventually let you go. Bucky stood up from the floor as Steve zipped up your dress. </p><p>Bucky moved around you and began to set the table as Steve grabbed a drink for everyone. You turned off the stove and served soup to the three of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The chair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have a special spot at the table</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each of you had a spot at the table. Bucky on the left, you in the middle, and Steve on the right. The extra chair was rarely used, usually if you had a guest. Every time you ate at the table you sat in your special chair.</p><p>It was the same as the other chairs except it had a huge vibrating dildo drilled into the seat. </p><p>If your were home alone, you would just sit on the dildo and eat, but if the boys were home for a meal it was playtime.</p><p>After serving the soup you sat down slowly in your special chair. The dildo was big, not as big as Steve and Bucky, but this is something you didn't need to rush.</p><p>They always waited until you bottomed out on the seat to turn it on. The remote was in the middle of the table, like a center piece. Bucky was the one to reach over and turn it on the lowest setting.</p><p>You felt it hum to life and start vibrating inside of you. You let out a shuttering breath and closed your eyes for a second. </p><p>You weren't allowed to get up from the chair until you were done eating. One time you were at the table for almost two hours, the boys were relentless that day, making you come non stop. You didn't wan that to happen again, so you grabbed you spoon and began eating the soup.</p><p>The boys were having a casual conversation about work as they ate, occasionally asking you about your day. Every time you went to answer one of them upped the intensity of the vibrator, making your moan out your answer.</p><p>You were rocking your hips slightly, getting closer to your orgasm. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes, enjoying the pleasure of the vibrations. Suddenly, the dildo was set to max intensity, which caused you moan loudly as you came hard. The intensity remained as you came down, which made you whimper.</p><p>You opened your eyes just as Steve reached over to turn it back to the first setting, which felt like a low buzz. You continued to eat your soup as the boys continued chatting.</p><p>Your bowl was roughly half empty when Steve upped the vibration level. You moaned but tried to push through and eat your soup faster. Then, Bucky reached over and turned it up even more, wanting to see you fall apart.</p><p>You were panting as you reached to take a sip of water. Just as you put the glass down Steve turned it to max intensity, making your body spasm with the torturous pleasure. You leaned forward slightly, still trying to eat your soup, but the new angle caused the pleasure to shoot through you.</p><p>You were continuously moaning as another orgasm busted through your body, hips rocking against the dildo. You were coming down but they didn't change the setting. You whined as the intensity continued, your pussy feeling sensitive.  </p><p>Steve and Bucky were ignoring your noises of complaint, as if you weren't even there. You noticed that they finished their soup and were waiting for you to be done. </p><p>Just as you felt the pleasure build back up Bucky turned the intensity down a few levels. You took this opportunity to try to catch your breath and finish your soup. You were getting close to finishing when Bucky turned back up all the way, which made you gasp as you dropped your spoon in the bowl.</p><p>You were so close to coming, you could feel it building inside of you. Moaning loudly, eyes closed in pleasure, it was right there. Just a few more pulses and it would contain you. Just as you were about to let go the vibrations stopped. </p><p>You let out a whine as you looked at Steve, whose hand was on the remote. He and Bucky were still talking, ignoring your displeasure. </p><p>You huffed and took the last few bites of your soup, finally done. You placed the spoon in your bowl and got up from the table, the dildo sliding out of you.</p><p>You grabbed the empty bowls from Bucky and Steve and began cleaning the dishes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tag Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky and Steve set a timer for one hour</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys had this game that they liked to play. They would set a timer for one hour and see how many times they can get you to come. The rules are they can only use their mouths and hands to pleasure you.</p><p>You were currently on your back with your hands tied to the bedpost. Bucky was next to you, his face hovering over yours as his tongue slid into your mouth. You moaned at the feeling, loving his taste. Steve was on his stomach between your legs, arms wrapped around them to keep you from moving, his tongue lapping at your clit like a dog eating peanut butter.</p><p>You were moaning into Bucky's mouth but he kept his mouth on yours. This was how they liked to do it. Whoever had your mouth would keep their lips on yours until the timer went off. At first it was strange making out with someone for an hour straight, but you grew to love it, crave it.</p><p>You gasped as Bucky's hand pinched your nipple, the cold metal feeling good against your skin. He started kneading your nipple, making your chest arch into his hand.</p><p>You moaned as Steve continued to lick your pussy, feeling yourself come close. You tried to buck your hips but his arms kept you in place. Your moans were loud but muffled by Bucky's mouth as your first orgasm overtook you.</p><p>You felt the over stimulation as Steve continued to lick your convulsing pussy. You were whining into Bucky's mouth, which slowly turned into moans as the pleasure began to build. Your nipple was starting to ache as Bucky continued to knead it, fingers pinching the same one over and over, never switching sides.</p><p>You realized he was doing this to make your nipple even more sensitive with over stimulation. Your hips tried to spasm as you felt your second orgasm approaching. Steve kept a tight grip on you as his tongue dug deeper into your pussy. </p><p>With a muffled moan you came again, panting into Bucky's mouth. His tongue was still assaulting yours, even as you were moaning. </p><p>You winced as Bucky went from pinching to twisting your nipple, trying to squirm away from the pain but you had nowhere to go. You squealed out a moan when he twisted your nipple the other way.</p><p>He did this repeatedly; pinch, twist right, let go, pinch twist left, let go. It hurt but it felt so good with the metal hand. You let out high pitched moans each time he did it, a good mix of pain and pleasure.</p><p>Steve moved from licking to nibbling your clit which made you thrash around as much as you could with your limited movement. </p><p>It was almost like they planned this round to be both pain and pleasure. Your orgasm was quickly approaching, and with a scream you let the pleasure overtake you. </p><p>They both didn't stop their painful ways of pleasure, still pinching and nibbling as your body tried to squirm away with no avail. If anything they became more rough, trying to make you come out of pain.</p><p>Your next orgasm came quickly, body convulsing with over stimulation. You were breathing heavily into Bucky's mouth, each orgasm was more intense than the previous one. </p><p>The boys, it seemed, finally took sympathy on you and went back to being gentle. Steve was slowly licking your pussy, top to bottom, top to bottom. Bucky's hand cupped your boob and gently massaged it. The coolness of his palm feeling good on your over worked nipple.</p><p>They continued their gentle movements until you slowly let out your next orgasm the pleasure feeling amazing as it coursed through your body.</p><p>Your euphoria didn't last long as they went straight back to being rough. Steve sucked your clit into his mouth, teeth nibbling. Bucky pinched your nipple, hard, twisted it, and didn't let go. Their movements made you squeal out a moan as your body twitched.</p><p>It didn't take long for the painful pleasure to become to much as you violently came, thrashing in their grip. They kept their painful pleasure up, not relenting, which made you come again almost immediately after. </p><p>They slowed down their movements once more, going slow at almost a teasing rate. Bucky's fingers just ghosting over your nipple, circling it in a slow manner. He also pulled his tongue out of your mouth, using just his lips to gently kiss your panting mouth.</p><p>Steve's tongue left your clit and moved to lick the lips of your pussy, slowly, teasing. </p><p>You finally calmed down with their gentle movements just as the timer went off.</p><p>Steve let go of your legs as Bucky reached up to untie you. Finally free, you sat up, just in time for Steve to meet you with a gentle kiss.</p><p>You had almost no energy, with all the orgasms they gave you, so you just let him take control. Steve kissed you as Bucky began rubbing your stiff shoulders. They did this for a few minutes before pulling away. </p><p>They let go of you so you could lie down, each boy on one side of you, and you went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking care of her boys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though they were both a foot taller than her and weighed about 100 pounds more than her, she was still in charge. </p><p>They always listened to her, wanting to please her. They were currently in her office, like usual, sitting on either side of her chair, naked except for their cock rings and butt plugs. She was dressed professionally, with her blouse tucked into her skirt, except she never wore underwear. It made things easier for play time.</p><p>She was currently on the phone with a client, trying to settle a deal. The client was particularly difficult, not wanting to make a deal with a woman. It didn't matter that she was the director of her department, some men just don't think women belong in the work force.</p><p>With a huff she hung up the phone, angry at the misogyny. She worked hard to get this far in her field dammit. She sighed as she picked up the phone again, dialing her secretary.</p><p>"Direct all of my calls to my assistant, I have a lunch meeting. I don't want to be disturbed." She barked into her phone and hung up.</p><p>She rolled you chair back and stood up. "Stevie, get in the chair. Buck, warm my pussy." She commanded and the boys sprung into action. After Steve sat down she hitched up her skirt and she sat on his dick, her back to his chest. Bucky crawled towards her and began licking at her clit.</p><p>She let out a sigh, the pleasure making the tension leave her body. She let he head fall back onto Steve's shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being with her boys.</p><p>She slowly started grinding her hips onto Steve's cock, just enough for it to hit her g-spot. Bucky followed her movements, not letting up on lapping at her clit. </p><p>She began to moan as the pleasure spread through her body, her hand reached to Steve's face pushing his lips to her neck. He immediately started kissing and sucking her skin, making her whine in pleasure.</p><p>"Stevie, my nipples." you moaned out, knowing he knew what you needed. His hands reached around you and unbuttoned you blouse and started massaging your nipples, pinching and twisting, making you moan loudly.</p><p>Bucky went from licking to sucking your clit, knowing it would bring you over the edge. You screamed out as your boys made you come hard, not caring if anyone heard you. </p><p>You body twitched as you came down from your intense orgasm. With a smile on your face you gently pushed the boys away from you and climbed off of Steve's dick. He immediately moved back to his spot on the floor and they let you get back to work.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Later in the day you had a meeting with the other directors of the company. You always brought your boys with you to the meetings, just like the other directors did. To your dismay they had to be clothed, but at least they were there with you.</p><p>This time you sat on Bucky's dick as Steve sat under the table waiting. If you got frustrated you would have him warm your pussy, but for now you had his head against your leg, fingers running through his hair.</p><p>The meeting was mostly irrelevant to you, just the departments discussing their plans for the next month. Most of the directors were using their cock warmers while others spoke, while some were actively thrusting into their cock warmer's mouths, not really paying attention.</p><p>You all knew that these meetings were more so a formality than anything, but you tried to pay attention nonetheless.</p><p>You gave your statement of next months plans quickly, wanting to go back to your office to play with your boys. </p><p>Once the meeting ended you all rushed back to your offices, ready for playtime.</p><p>You were feeling generous so you decided to give your boys a treat. "Stevie, come here, mommy has a treat for you." He crawled over to you eagerly, it was rare that they got a treat at your office. You had him get of all fours, presenting his hole to you. </p><p>You took out his plug, which made him whine, took off his cock ring and you put in the vibrating dildo. Giving his beautiful ass a slap you instructed him to lay on his back.</p><p>"Buck, I want you to sit on Stevie's face for me, he's going to make you come." You told him after you took out his plug and took off his cock ring. He nodded his head eagerly and scurried over to sit on Steve's lips.</p><p>As he did this, you rolled your chair over in front of him to sit on so he could eat your pussy. You hitched up your skirt and he got to work. You turned on Steve's vibrator, which made him groan into Bucky's ass, which made Bucky groan into your pussy, which made you groan as you roughly grabbed his hair and pulled him closer.</p><p>You turned Steve's vibrator up making him thrust up into nothing. "Stevie, make sure your treating Buck really nice because your going to come last." You moaned out your command which made him let out a whine.</p><p>He must have followed your instructions because Bucky started moaning even more into your pussy. "Buck, fingers." was all you could moan out. He instantly brought his left hand to your pussy and pounded them into you, striving to make you come.</p><p>Your hips rocked against his face on the brink on coming when Bucky let out a loud moan, pushing your orgasm through your body. You rode his face as your body convulsed. </p><p>You pushed Bucky away and watched his face as Steve ate his ass. It was a beautiful sight to see him moan in pleasure. You turned up Steve's vibrator again making him moan against Bucky. </p><p>Bucky reacted by rocking his hips against Steve's mouth, close but needing a push. You reached down and twisted his nipples. "Come for me baby." He yelped out a moan and came on his chest, hips still rocking. As he cam down he got off of Steve and sat next to your chair, his head on your lap.</p><p>"Are you ready to come yet Stevie?" He desperately nodded, hips still humping into nothing. "Yes mommy" he whined out.</p><p>"Are you going to be a good boy for me?" He nodded even harder. "Yes mommy" he whined again, waiting for you to give him permission.</p><p>"I need to hear you say it Stevie" You commanded as he moaned, his cock hard against his tummy. "I'm your good boy mommy. Please let me come" he begged, his body shaking.</p><p>You retaliated by turning his vibrator up to the highest setting, making his whine loudly, hips thrashing around. You let him suffer for a few moments, enjoying the view.</p><p>"Come for me baby" As soon as the words left your mouth he came hard, come splashing on his chest. You turned off the vibrator and he settled onto the floor, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>You just continued petting Bucky and watched Steve clam down. "Go clean him up for me baby" you gave Bucky a gentle nudge and he crawled over to Steve. He licked up the come on his chest, enjoying the taste. Steve hummed at the feeling of the tongue on his skin, the soft touch feeling nice.</p><p>After your boys cleaned up they got back in their spots next to you as you went back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Taking Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doing something that turns them on</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew your boys better than anyone. They went everywhere with you and were with you all day. They live to please you, you know this. But you also know what one of their biggest turn on's are.</p><p>Just looking at your boys you wouldn't be able to tell, but they were obsessed with Steve's boobs. Yes, you call them boobs because honestly they're big enough to be boobs. Bucky had nice pecks. Yes they were well defined but they were just pecks. Steve had boobs. Big, beautiful boobs. </p><p>You were currently sitting in bed against the headboard with Steve laying against your front, his head leaning back against your shoulder. You were gently stroking your hands up and down his sides, making his skin erupt in goosebumps. Bucky was sitting in front of him, waiting.</p><p>"Are you my good boy Stevie?" He nodded his head, loving the softness of your touch. "Yes mommy. I'm always your good boy."</p><p>"Do you think Buck is a good boy?" He nodded even harder, his eyes looking over to his friend. "Yes mommy. He's the best boy."</p><p>"Do you think Bucky deserves a treat baby?" He nodded eagerly. "Yes mommy. I want him to feel good."</p><p>"Do you want Buck to nurse on your pretty boobies?" He let out a whine and nodded. "Yes mommy! Please!"</p><p>"Only if you can be a good boy. Can you be a good boy Stevie?" He whined as his body twitched, ready for pleasure. "Yes mommy! Always!"</p><p>You nodded your head at Bucky and he straddled Steve's legs, angling himself so he was eye level with Steve's boobs. He took one of Steve's nipples in his mouth and started sucking. </p><p>Steve let out a moan and arched his back into Bucky, trying to get closer. You slapped side, a reminder to be a good boy, and he settled back down. Bucky was moaning as he sucked Steve's nipple, he loved having Steve's boobs in his mouth. </p><p>This treat was for Bucky more than it was for Steve. The sight of Steve's boobs always made him hard, wanting to latch his mouth around the nipple and just suck for hours. Calling Steve's pecks 'boobies' always made him squirm and blush, as if he were embarrassed.</p><p>"How does it feel baby? How does it feel to have Buck nurse your boobies? Just trying to get some milk for his hungry belly. I love that you're feeding my baby. My baby feeding my baby with his big beautiful boobies." You gushed at him. He and Bucky were both moaning at your words, loving the praise, loving the thought of being your babies.</p><p>"My Stevie with his big beautiful boobies." He whined, both at your words and the feeling of Bucky sucking at his chest. "Yes, my babies boobies are bigger than mine. How does it feel to have bigger boobies than your mommy? Bigger boobies than your mommy and Bucky combined." He let out a big moan at your words, cock hard against his tummy, trapped in a cock ring, unable to come.</p><p>"Buck, do you wan to use Stevie's chest? Do you want to fuck his boobies?" Bucky let out an embarrassing loud moan and eagerly nodded his head.</p><p>You pushed Steve down so he was laying flat on his back with his head between you legs. Bucky climbed on top of him and straddled his torso, waiting for you, hard dick laying between Steve's boobies. </p><p>You pushed Steve's boobies together so they squished Buck'y dick. "Go ahead baby, fuck his boobies." Your command made Bucky rapidly start thrusting his dick in the valley of Steve's boobies, moaning loudly at the feeling. Steve moaned at the feeling of both of you touching his boobies, your fingers lightly rubbing his nipples.</p><p>It didn't take long for Bucky to get close, he really loved Steve's boobies. Seeing his face pinch in pleasure, you knew he needed to come.</p><p>"Does my beautiful boy need to come?" He nodded as he breathed out, "Yes mommy! Steve's boobies always make me want to come!" Steve whined at this admission, cheeks turning pink.</p><p>"Do you want to come all over his boobies baby?" He moaned at the thought. "Yes mommy please let me come on his boobies!" His thrusts were becoming erratic and his orgasm grew closer.</p><p>"Are you going to lick your cum off his boobies for me baby?" He let out a whine, "Yes! Yes! Please mommy let me come!" His dick was turning red as he begged, desperately waiting.</p><p>"Okay baby come for me. Cum on his big beautiful boobies!" Bucky moaned loudly as he came on Steve's boobies, thrusting hard against them. As he came down he scooted backwards and leaned forward to lick his cum off of Steve's boobies.</p><p>Steve groaned at the sight, loving that his boobies were being used. After Bucky cleaned him up he flopped down on top of him and brought his nipple back into his mouth and lazily sucked. Steve's cock was so hard from watching Bucky and he needed release. </p><p>His hips thrust up trying to grind against Bucky. You slap his free nipple and he whines. "I thought you were going to be a good boy Stevie?" Your tut at him, scolding. "I am a good boy mommy!" he whined out, moaning at Bucky's movements. </p><p>"You know you can't rub your dick on Buck unless mommy says so baby." You chastising him makes him turn pink, embarrassed. "I'm sorry mommy. It just wants to feel good." He revealed softly, voice sounding small. "Only good boys get to come baby, and you weren't a good boy." He whine pathetically as you tell him off, needing to come, especially with Bucky sucking his boobies. </p><p>"You don't get to come baby, this was Buck's treat, you know that." You tell him as you start pinching his free nipple. "No!" He whines, squirming on the bed. Bucky just continues to suck his boobies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have a way of controlling people</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You've always had this ability. The best way to describe it is calling it a type of mind-control power. You could make people do anything you wanted them to, and they couldn't refuse it. Hell, they couldn't even tell you were controlling them. </p><p>You used this power to get on the Avengers team. You've been living in the tower with them for a month now, and things couldn't be better. Your powers were strong, stronger than a demigod's. You were easily able to control all of them at once, although it helped if they already desired to do what you made them do.</p><p>Currently, you were sitting in the living room with the team. Well sitting was a loose term. You were leaning back against the couch, legs wide open, moaning as Natasha sucked on your clit. You chose her to eat your pussy a lot because she was so well behaved and exceeded at any task you gave her. Wanda was next to you sucking on your nipple, pinching the other one with her fingers. She was always so hungry for mommy's boobies. </p><p>All the boys were kneeling on the floor, watching while they were sitting on vibrators and wearing cock rings, hands tied behind their backs. They had been sitting like this for half an hour, some of them had tears in their eyes, the pleasure on their prostate being too much. You wouldn't release them until the girls made you come at least five times. Natasha nibbled on your clit, pushing you over the edge once again.</p><p>You decided that the boys had enough and made Wanda and Natasha untie them and turn off their vibrators. You were excited for this next part.</p><p>You made Tony give Steve a blowjob, loving the way they cursed at each other, forced into pleasure. You made Steve lie flat on his back and Tony on his front between his legs swallowing his cock all the way down, not allowed to use his hands as he bobbed his head. Tony had to wear his vibrating cock ring and couldn't help but hump the floor.</p><p>You made Bruce take Natasha from behind, forcing her to lay on her front with her hands tied behind her back. You laughed as you made her lay still, giving up control. You forced Bruce to thrust in and out of her at a painfully slow pace, forcing him to hold Natasha down by the head. Natasha was wearing nipple clamps, being pressed against the ground made them even more painful. </p><p>You made Clint hold Wanda up against the wall, legs wrapped around his head as he ate her pussy. You also made Wanda use her mind powers to make it feel like Clint was was getting a blowjob and getting rimmed at the same time without anyone actually being there. You watched as Clint moaned while he hips thrusted in the air, against nothing.</p><p>You made Sam and Bucky 69 each other, knowing that they would be rough and brutal. They rolled around while deep throating each other, fighting for who got to be on the top. While they sucked, their hands were pulling and squeezing at each others balls trying to inflict pain with pleasure. They would also occasionally slap the other's ass as hard as they could, trying to get the other person to give up. The sight of them being that rough with each other made your pussy wet with excitement. You switched back and forth who got the vibrating dildo and who got the ice nipple clamps, either one making them both moan loudly.</p><p>You made Peter take on Thor's huge cock. You had Peter make himself a sex swing out of his webbing, making it so he was on his back with his legs bent to his chest so his little hole was on display. His hands were forced to play with his own nipples, roughly pulling at them, while his head hung over the edge bent backwards towards the ground so Thor could switch between trusting into his hole and into his mouth. Occasionally, you would duplicate Thor so Peter was being fucked from both ends at the same time.</p><p>As for you, well, you just walked around to each, enjoying their moans of pleasure. You went to Tony and Steve first. You squatted over Steve's face, facing Tony, and sat on his mouth, making him lap at your pussy as he moaned. You reached down and pinched his nipples, hard, making it feel like your hands were ice. His moan was so loud and deep it vibrated your pussy and made you come. "Thank you mommy." You made him whine as you stood up and went to the next group.</p><p>Seeing Natasha hate how slow her pleasure was being given was giving you joy. You've never seen her so irritated during sex. You decided to switch up their position, wanting to see if you could make her more frustrated. You put her in a contraption that made her sit up right with her legs spread out into a middle split. You had Bruce lay down flat on the ground, stiff, unable to move. Natasha's contraption would slowly move up and down, at a snails pace, just enough so the tip of Bruce's dick would go inside of her before it pulled her back up. You also put a rotation wheel of feathers on there so it would gently brush past each of their nipples, slowly tickling them. Finally, you made it so Natasha's pussy and ass were stretched wide open, unable to clinch around anything. So even when Bruce's dick breached her, she would barely feel it. "Thank you mommy." Natasha said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Satisfied with your modifications, you went over to Wanda and Clint, whose moans were filling the room. You had Clint lower Wanda so you could play. You had Wanda stand so you could tease her clit as you made Clint hump Wanda's leg like a dog. He was desperate, humping hard and fast, he wouldn't be able to come though, not until you said so. You slowly teased her clit, making your fingers give off a low vibrations, making her whimper. "Does that feel good baby? Having your little bitch hump your leg? Desperate to come all over you then eat it up?" You teased her, making both of them turn pink with embarrassment, but still moaning. You decided to make Clint's tongue as long and floppy as a dogs before putting them back in their original positions, Clint's tongue digging even deeper into Wanda's pussy. "Thank you mommy." Wanda moaned out in pleasure.</p><p>Going over to Sam and Bucky, pussy throbbing at their competitiveness. You wanted to take it up a level. You made them face each other as they straddled vibrating fucking machines. Their task was to compete to see who could make each other come the most. They could do whatever they wanted to the other to make them cum. They both had a measuring cup that they had to shoot their loads in, so they would scientifically measure who came the most at the end. Sam immediately reached for Bucky's nipples, pinching them roughly. Buck reached for Sam's balls squeezing them and tugging on them. Both of them were moaning loudly as the machine roughly fucked into them.</p><p>You decided you wanted in on the fun so you got between them and made them eat you out from both sides. They immediately let go of each other, focused on bring you pleasure. You loved the feeling of their moans against you, bringing you to orgasm quickly. You made them bring you to orgasm two more times before stepping away. As soon as you left, their hands went back to squeezing and pulling at each other. "Thank you mommy." They roughly spit out, focused on each other.</p><p>Thor was fucking into Peter with such vigor. The overwhelming pleasure was making Peter cry. You wanted to make Peter feel better so you gave you self a beautiful cock to let Peter suck on like a pacifier. He was grateful for your lovely cock and sucked it into his mouth, humming around it. It was like he was nursing from your cock, so you decided that you would make milk come out if it like it was a tit. Feeling Peter lap at you cock as the milk came out made you moan, loving the pleasure of having a cock. Once you felt he was well fed you made your cock go away. "Thank you mommy." He said gratefully as Thor continued to fuck him.</p><p>Feeling satisfied, you made your way over to the couch ready to take a nap as the moans and groans filled the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stevie has been a bad boy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You decided it was time to punish Stevie. He was always trying to come without permission, hump his dick against anything to get his release. He knew better. He knew you controlled his dick.</p><p>You decided that Bucky was going to help you punish Steve for not being a good boy. Steve's hands were tied above his head, rope attached to the ceiling. He had a spreader bar around his ankles, keeping his legs far apart. His feet were barely touching the ground, on his toes, trying to stay balanced.</p><p>He was wearing a cock ring and a cock cage to keep him from coming. "Only good boys get to come." you told him. He whimpered at this, but he didn't say anything.</p><p>You had Bucky grow out his stubble so it was extra scratchy. You wanted Stevie to feel him for days. "Buck, why don't you give Stevie's hole some attention." You gave him a peck on the lips before he dropped to his knees behind Steve. Bucky parted Steve's cheeks and began licking at his hole. Steve moaned at the feeling of Bucky's scratchy beard, loving the raw feeling.</p><p>You decided you wanted to have some fun with Steve's boobies. You got out the nipple clamps and clipped them on, making him wince away. He couldn't go anywhere being restrained the way he was though. Still, you ticked you tongue at him, showing your disappointment of him trying to move away from you.</p><p>He realized his mistake and apologized. "I'm sorry mommy. I'll be a good boy." He moaned out, still getting pleasure from Bucky. </p><p>You tugged on his nipple clamps, making him hiss. "This is why you're being punished Stevie. You don't know how to be a good boy." He whine at your accusing tone, wanting to be good for you. "I can be a good boy mommy, I can!." He moaned out to reassure you. </p><p>You brought your hand down to his balls, giving them a tug, making him moan loudly. "Then prove it baby." You growled into his ear. You sat back as you watched Bucky lick Stave's hole, making sure to rub his scruff against his sensitive skin. Since Bucky was being such a good boy you decided to reward him.</p><p>You knelt down next to him and wrapped your hand around his hard dick. He moaned at the contact but kept licking Steve's hole. "Your such a good boy for me Buck. Such a good boy for mommy. Always doing what I say. Always obeying me." Your praise made him keen, loving the way your words made him feel.</p><p>"Only good boys get to come. Are you a good boy baby?" Bucky nodded his head, still keeping up with his task. "Yes, you're mommy's good boy. Still eating Stevie's little hole like I asked. Doing such a good job baby." Bucky moaned as your hand sped up. You could hear Steve whine out of jealousy but also out of pleasure. "Since you're always such a good boy for mommy you get to come when you need to, okay? You don't need to ask since you're doing such a good job licking Stevie's hole. Just come for mommy." Your praise and exception made him moan more, eager to come for you. </p><p>With just a few more strokes he let out a loud whine as he came onto your hand, still being a good boy and eating Stevie out. Steve moaned to the feeling of Bucky moaning against his hole, bringing him close to his orgasm. You stood up and walked around to face Steve. Your brought your cum soaked hand up to his mouth and he immediately began licking the substance from your skin.</p><p>"There's my good boy. Mommy didn't even need to tell you what to do, you already knew what I wanted didn't you?" Steve hummed as he nodded his head, wanting to be a good boy so he could cum. </p><p>"I knew my Stevie knew how to be a good boy didn't you Stevie?" He nodded again, his moans coming out more frequently with Bucky viciously attacking his hole now. You tugged on his nipple clamps, making his gasp out a moan. "Do you think you deserve to come Stevie? Are you going to be a good boy and come for mommy?" Steve whined as he nodded desperate to come.</p><p>You let him suffer for a few more minutes, tugging harder on his nipple clamps as Bucky was still tonguing at his hole like a good boy. You squeezed his balls, making him release this beautiful high pitched moan. His cock still trapped by the ring and cage. You decided he's been good enough so you free his cock, but don't let him come yet.</p><p>"Are you ready to be a good boy for me Stevie? Are you going to come only when I say you can? Are you going to listen to mommy?" He moans were loud in the room, desperate for his release. "Yes mommy. I can be a good boy. Just for you mommy, Please let me come!" He was whining and panting, his cock looking angry, but he held back his release, waiting for permission like a good boy.</p><p>"Come for mommy, baby boy." You finally let out. Steve moaned loudly as his cock burst with cum shooting out, landing on your skin. His orgasm lasted for a long time, building up for days. Bucky kept lapping at his hole and you pulled on his nipple clamps, making his orgasm even more intense. His dick finally stopped shooting cum and he started whining at the feeling of Bucky still licking his hole. </p><p>"Aw is my baby boy getting sensitive?" Steve nodded his head as he continued to whine, hips slightly moving, trying to get away from Bucky's rough stubble. Bucky knew he couldn't stop until his mommy said so, so he kept licking. Bucky's hands grabbed Steve's hips holding his still as he continued to assault his hole.</p><p>Steve was whining loudly now, his skin feeling sensitive. To distract him, you got a vibrating cock sleeve and rolled onto his sensitive dick. As you turned it on he let out a loud gasp, followed by a moan. His hips bucked slightly at the pleasure, still not able to move much with Bucky holding onto him. You yanked at the clamps again, hard, making him yelp and moan.</p><p>You then started to add weights to his clamps, making them pull at his nipples more and more as it got heavier. You decided that Bucky needed some more loving since he was being the best boy, still licking Stevie's hole.</p><p>You removed  Bucky's butt plug and stuffed a huge vibrating dildo up his ass. He let out a delicious moan, which made you work hard to keep him moaning like that. You roughly shoved the dildo in and out of his ass, nailing his prostate each time. He was panting and moaning into Steve's ass like a good boy. "Are you going to come for mommy again? Huh? You would come for mommy all day if you could, wouldn't you? Oh, you such a good boy. My beautiful, amazing, good boy. Come for mommy. Mommy wants her good boy to come hard." With that, Bucky groaned and moaned until he came hard onto his chest.</p><p>His breath was heaving as he continued to eat Steve's ass. You were going to reward him so good after this. Going back to face Steve, you could tell he was close. Trying to both fuck the vibrating sleeve and push his ass towards Bucky's assaulting mouth. </p><p>Tugging on his balls roughly, all you said was, "Come." and he was screaming at he came. His dick pulsing as it released, his body flooded with pleasure and over stimulation. When his dick fell flat you took off the cock sleeve and nipple clamps. He winced but was revealed at the lack of pressure. You walked around him to Bucky and gently pulled him away from Steve's hole. His face was covered in saliva and Steve's skin was red with irritation. </p><p>Smiling at Bucky you praised him for his good work. "You were such a good boy for mommy. You looked so beautiful with your face buried in his ass. Made my boy feel so good. Made mommy so proud." His face beamed as you ran your fingers through his hair, keening at your praise towards him. </p><p>You had him help you get Steve down and release him from bondage. Steve fell the floor with a groan, his shoulders and feet hurting with the suspension. Bucky helped you lift Steve as you all made your way to the bathroom to take a long relaxing bath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In Between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys know just the right touch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were sitting on the couch, reading your book, when you felt the weight of another person join you. You glanced over to see Bucky watching you. You raised your eyebrow in question, but he just smirked at you and put his arm around your shoulder and tugged you close. </p><p>He didn't say anything so you went back to reading, sitting comfortably in his hold. You were engrossed in the story but you felt his hand creeping towards your chest. You paused your reading, wondering where this was leading to.</p><p>You let out a gasp as his hand reached down to grab your boob underneath the fabric of your dress. His hand slowly started massaging your flesh as you back arched, pushing your chest into his hand. He chuckled at you movement but continued groping you, feeling your nipple pebble with arousal. </p><p>His other hand grabbed your chin to turn your face towards his and he connected your lips. You were moaning into his mouth at the feeling of your nipple being played with. He kissed you deeply, like he didn't need to breathe, his lips overtaking yours. His tongue breached into your mouth and graciously began exploring. You moaned at the feeling of his strong tongue against yours, never wanting this to end. </p><p>You felt the other end of the couch dip down as Steve sat next to you. He scooted close to you so that your legs were touching and he grabbed your chin to turn your face towards his and pulled you into a deep kiss. His teeth were expertly nibbling on your lips and it made you groan with excitement. </p><p>Steve's free hand moved downwards, resting on your thigh, slowly rubbing inwards, but not going where you craved it just yet. Bucky was still massaging your nipple making you whimper into Steve's mouth.</p><p>Bucky then grabbed you chin again to turn you back to him, tongue plunging deep into your mouth. You let out a moan as Steve began sucking at you neck, leaving dark spots. Bucky took his hand off your boob and grabbed your waist. He lifted you with ease, turning you so you straddled his lap. Steve scooted even closer, kneeling right next to you and Bucky.</p><p>You turned your head and brought him into another kiss, taking charge by asserting your tongue into his mouth, making him groan. You let out a moan as Bucky reached his hand under your dress and started caressing your wet pussy, your hips bucking slightly with want.</p><p>You felt Steve moan Bucky's name against your lips. You pulled back slightly and looked down to see that Bucky pulled Steve's dick out of his pants and began stroking it. You were unbelievably turned on at the sight of Bucky pleasuring you both at the same time. You pulled him and Steve into a three way kiss, lips clashing together as your tongues swirled around, trying to taste one another. This was undoubtedly the hottest thing you had ever done.</p><p>You hips were grinding against Bucky's hand, his thumb stroking your clit each time. You were moaning into the boys' mouths, then you had an idea. You pulled back and turned their head towards each other, letting the boys kiss. Seeing Steve and Bucky kiss made you moan. They were tonguing deeply into each others mouth, trying to be the one to dominate. </p><p>You decided to pull Bucky's dick out of his pants and give it long strokes. He and Steve were now moaning into each others mouth, both close to coming, both trying to last. Steve was the one who came first, hips stuttering into Bucky's grasp, groaning as he let go. You came next after Bucky started vigorously rubbing your clit, throwing your head back with a groan. Bucky finally can after you started massaging his balls on top of stroking his dick. He moan into Steve's mouth who was still violently tonguing him.</p><p>You all pulled back from each other, still panting from your orgasms. Then Bucky started chuckling, "That was hot." You rolled your eyes and got up from his lap, going back to reading your book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Used</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone uses Steve</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve is just fuckable, plain and simple. Everyone on the team has their own way that they like to use him. Who is Steve to disagree?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>-----Bucky-----</p><p>Steve will always be Bucky's baby boy, even if he isn't a 90 pound asthmatic anymore. Currently, they were on the floor against the bed, and very naked. Steve was sitting with his back to bucky's chest, his legs bent over the outside of Bucky's. His hands were tied together and looped behind Bucky's neck. </p><p>He's been on edge for an hour now with Bucky's relentless teasing. Bucky's hand was gently pulling on his erect cock, only moving up and down about an inch, his grip almost non-existent. His other hand was roughly pulling and pinching at Steve's sensitive nipples.</p><p>"Mmm, your such a good boy Stevie." Bucky growled into Steve's ear. Steve let out a whine and tried to resist bucking into the hand around his cock, knowing it would prolong the torture. Bucky started sucking on Steve's neck, marking it up. Steve leaned his head back to rest it on Bucky's shoulder and let out a groan of pleasure.</p><p>He could feel Bucky pick up the pace on his cock, just slightly, but it made Steve moan and pant even more than he already was. Steve felt Bucky smile against his neck. "Does that feel good baby?" Bucky stopped sucking Steve's neck for a moment, waiting for his answer.</p><p>Steve let out a loud moan as an answer, the pleasure coursing through his body. Bucky let go of his cock and slapped his ball sac, making Steve gasp in pleasure and pain. "Answer me Stevie." Bucky demanded, grabbing Steve's balls roughly and not letting go. "Yes!" Steve wailed. "Yes! It feels so good! Please, don't stop!" Bucky let go and continued rubbing Steve's cock with a loose grip.</p><p>"That's my good boy. Always wanting more, always so responsive, always so desperate." Steve squirmed slightly at Bucky's words, he loved being praised. "Please Bucky! Please let me come!" Steve begged, his cock was painfully hard right now and he was desperate for release. </p><p>"Aw, does my baby boy need to come?" Bucky asked mockingly, still barely stroking Steve's cock. Steve nodded violently. "Yes! Please Bucky!" Steve shouted. "You know what to do baby." Bucky answered tauntingly. Steve whined in protest. "You either do it or you don't get to come Stevie, your choice." Bucky smirked.</p><p>Steve felt like if he didn't come his dick would fall off. So, swallowing his pride, he began thrusting his cock into Bucky's loose grip. "Mmm, look at my desperate little boy." Bucky hummed making Steve whine in embarrassment. He kept thrusting though, he was so close.</p><p>"Look at you Stevie. Humping into my hand like you're a dog." Bucky loved to tease Steve, knowing it got him off. Steve's thrusts were becoming more erratic, meaning he was close. "Is my baby boy going to come? Just from humping my hand? Hmm?" Bucky questioned, twisting one of Steve's nipples hard and not letting go.</p><p>Steve moaned loudly. "Can I come? Please Bucky?" Bucky pretended to think it over. "Hmm, I guess. Since you've been such a good boy." Steve whined. "Come for me Stevie." Bucky finally said.</p><p>Steve thrusted into Bucky's hand a few more time before coming with a loud groan, hips still trusting in aftershock. After a few moments his body collapsed into Bucky's, feeling spent. Bucky brought both of his hands up to tease Steve's nipples, making the blonde twitch in overstimulation. </p><p>"You were so good Stevie." Bucky said quietly into his ear. "My good boy." Steve hummed as he leaned his head back onto Bucky's shoulder, closing his eyes.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>-----Thor-----</p><p>The thing about Thor was that he is incredibly strong, but also always horny. The god liked to have sex just about anywhere, anytime. It wasn't uncommon to walk in on him bending Steve over the kitchen counter, pounding into him. He also had an incredible refractory period, usually came at least 5 times until he was done having sex.</p><p>Right now they were in the living room on one of the couches. Steve was bouncing up and down on Thor's giant cock. Thor had his hands on Steve's waist, helping him keep the fast pace. Steve moaned as Thor's cock pounded his prostate over and over again, throwing his head back in pleasure.</p><p>Steve could feel an orgasm building. He usually tried to hold off on coming too soon because Thor doesn't stop until he's done. Meaning he won't stop even if Steve can't come anymore. Steve has just as many, if not more, orgasms as Thor did. </p><p>Thor was grunting as Steve took his huge cock. He too could feel his orgasm approaching. Thor leaned back so he was laying flat and pulled Steve down so they were chest to chest. Thor pulled his legs up for leverage and began pounding into Steve's hole, making Steve let out a loud, prolonged moan.</p><p>Thor gripped the back of Steve's head with one hand, roughly pulling at his hair. The other hand made its way down to Steve's ass and harshly slapped it several times in a row. "Oh god! Thor! Oh god, I'm coming!" Steve yelled in pleasure. Thor just grunted and kept pounding.</p><p>Steve's body spasmed as he came, his asshole closing tightly around Thor's cock, making Thor come just a few seconds later. They both were panting heavily as they came down. Thor's cock stayed nestled inside Steve's hole. </p><p>After a few minutes, Thor suddenly flipped them over so Steve was the one on his back, and began thrusting into him, his cock already hard again. Steve moaned as Thor picked up the pace, ready for round two. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>-----Tony-----</p><p>Thing with Tony were always different. He didn't like to get too close to people. He had urges just like everyone else, however, he was also always busy in his lab. That's why Steve just stayed with him as he worked.</p><p>Steve has a special spot under Tony's desk. He kneels on a big pillow as he warms Tony's cock. Some days he does it for 30 minutes, some days he does it for a few hours. It just depends on how busy Tony is. Steve's only job is to sit still when Tony's cock is in his mouth, so he's not distracting Tony.</p><p>Steve has been kneeling for just over an hour. His jaw felt a little stiff, but he tried not to think about it. Days like this were good for him to just let his mind go blank and relax. Occasionally, Tony reaches down and runs his fingers through Steve's hair a few times before continuing his work. Steve hums in appreciation, loving the little specs of attention. </p><p>He hears Tony sigh and put down some of the tools on the desk. Tony starts slowly moving his hips, gently thrusting his cock in and out of Steve's mouth. Steve makes sure to keep still, letting Tony do his own thing.</p><p>Tony reaches down to grib Steve's hair and yanks his head down, making Steve take all of Tony's cock. Luckily, he doesn't have much of a gag reflex. He takes the cock with ease, swallowing round the head in the back of his throat.</p><p>Tony moans at the feeling and starts thrusting more enthusiastically. After a few minutes, he's fucking Steve's mouth, which Steve enjoys the feeling of, making sure to moan around the cock. Steve knows Tony is close by the way he's moaning, so Steve does his best to suck in his cheeks and use his tongue.</p><p>After a few more thrusts Tony's hips still as he comes down Steve's throat, which Steve gladly swallows. Tony waits a few seconds before pulling his cock out of Steve's mouth and tucks it into his pants. Steve takes this as his que to get up and exit the lab. They never have to say a word to each other.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>-----Sam-----</p><p>Steve rarely wore clothes when he was with Sam, the other soldier liked Steve to be ready at all times. Sam also always took his time with Steve, bringing him to a slow, deep orgasm. </p><p>Steve was in the kitchen chopping vegetables for lunch. He was humming along to whatever song was playing on the radio, he wasn't paying too much attention to it. He could hear Sam come up to him from behind.</p><p>Steve took a deep breath in when he felt hands spread his cheeks apart. Then, a tongue licked over Steve's hole, making him let out a loud gasp. The tongue licked more and more roughly with each swipe, Sam was getting into a rhythm, switching between long licks and circling his tongue around Steve's hole. His goatee scratched against Steve's sensitive skin, but Steve loved the raw feeling it gave him afterwards. </p><p>Steve's legs were shaking from the pleasure Sam was giving him. He felt Sam's hand on his lower back, pushing him slightly, urging him to lean over. Steve leaned onto the counter, his head against his folded arms, letting out moans and groans.</p><p>He spread his legs out further, wanting Sam to take him deeper. Steve gasped loudly as Sam's tongue breached his hole. "Oh god, Sam!" Steve shouted in pleasure. Sam was relentless with his tongue.</p><p>Sam grabbed Steve's balls with one of his hands, his grip firm as he slowly massaged them. Steve's hips were pushing into Sam's grip, trying to chase the pleasure. </p><p>A minute later Sam used his other hand to grip Steve cock, and stroked it slow and steady. Steve was moaning loudly now, the pleasure overtaking his body. Steve's was thrusting both into Sam's hand and tongue, desperate to come, his release so close. </p><p>Sam dropped Steve's balls and pressed his fingers firmly right into Steve's taint, making Steve come with a shout, thrusting his hips throughout his orgasm, his back arching. After he came down he started whining at the oversensitivity. Sam was still tonging his hole and stroking his cock. </p><p>Steve tried to push him away, but Sam stayed put, insisting on giving the capitan more orgasms. Steve just whined and put his head back against his arms on the counter. He could already feel the pleasure building back up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>